


【EB】无题（点梗!soulmate+abo）

by Carmen_Shing



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Ethan, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Brandt, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmen_Shing/pseuds/Carmen_Shing
Summary: 来自lof的点梗“求EB灵魂伴侣加ABO梗，外加虐参谋一定很棒(大声尖叫)。”





	【EB】无题（点梗!soulmate+abo）

（时间线为MIF4）

        他们俩在安全屋唯一的卧室里纠缠得气喘吁吁，而Jane和Benji就在一墙之外，毫无疑问听得见他们的所有动静。

        伊森裸露的胸膛紧贴着布兰特的后背，绕到对方胸前的手急切地想要解开衬衫上的扣子，右手臂上的文字把周围的皮肤灼烧得发红。他怀里的Omega，他的灵魂伴侣，后仰着头抵在伊森的肩膀上，绝望地汲取着每一口呼吸所需的氧气。

        所有的一切都发生得太快，直到离开迪拜后他们才终于有了独处的时间。当他发现布兰特蜷缩在床上颤抖的时候，惊觉空气里的信息素实在是浓得吓人，这才意识到他刚认识没几天的灵魂伴侣就在他面前，发情了。

           “It feels so right……”伊森的鼻尖来回摩挲着布兰特沙金色的头发，“我的灵魂伴侣。”

        布兰特好不容易咬着牙挤出一句话：“你他妈……就不能麻利点儿……”

          “你的印记在哪儿？我想看那句话。”

          “有什么好看的！”

          “‘Do you have a pen’？”伊森觉得自己笑得像个傻瓜，“真不敢相信我和你说的第一句话居然是这个……”

           “别管它了好吗？就只是……”不知为何布兰特的身子突然僵住了，声音也开始颤抖，却并不是因为伊森那正在舔弄他耳朵的舌头。“……别管了。”

        他知道有什么出了差错。伊森·亨特可是MIF的传奇特工，立刻就察觉到了有什么不对劲。当他终于解开了布兰特衬衫上的全部扣子，迫不及待地将衣服扯下来时，终于找到了布兰特的印记。它就在布兰特的后颈上，明晃晃得扎眼，让伊森没法假装看不见。

        **_Isn't it a nice day today?_**

        这可不是他对布兰特说的第一句话。几天前在莫斯科，他向坐在车里的金发男人索要一支笔，而对方只是微微皱起眉头，疑惑地回了一句“你说什么（ ** _Pardon me_** ）”。那时伊森右手臂上的印记突然变得滚烫，如同被爆炸热浪袭击一般灼烧着他的皮肤，疼得他接过笔的手忍不住颤抖。

        那不是他对布兰特说的第一句话。

        伊森忍不住去想这会不会是命运开的玩笑。他终于找到了自己的灵魂伴侣，却发现对方的灵魂伴侣不是他。一想到还有另一个人能拥有布兰特，他不禁妒火中烧，忍不住伸出舌头，一点一点地描绘着那人后颈上的印记，然后一口咬下去，将对方的颤抖圈进怀里。

           “你不是我的灵魂伴侣。”布兰特倒吸了一口气，感受到对方的双手要嵌进他的皮肉，没能抑制住喉咙溢出的呜咽，“你不是我的灵魂伴侣。”

           “是我，只有我。”伊森一遍又一遍地重复，好像这就能改变那刻印在布兰特皮肤上的字，“你说了我的那句话。”

           “可你没有……或许这是个错误……”

           “他/她是个错误，我们不是。”他强硬地扳过布兰特的下巴，直到自己还沾着血丝的舌头找到对方的嘴唇。“你是我的灵魂伴侣……说，说出来。”

           “你是我的灵魂伴侣……”

           “而我是你的。”

           “我……是你的……”

           “我的。”伊森喃喃说道，然后将对方死死压进床单里。

****    

        布兰特想过自己永远不会告诉他，尽管他们是灵魂伴侣。

        这么多年来，他的确试着避免和那人再次相见，因为他不想告诉对方：“嘿，你好，我是你的灵魂伴侣。顺便一提，我得对你妻子的惨死负责。”

        不，想都别想。他情愿孤独终老，也不想被自己的灵魂伴侣憎恨。

        但这不代表布兰特想要忘了他，没人能忘记自己的灵魂伴侣。当你们之间的联系就刻印在皮肤上并且将跟随你一辈子，想忘记又谈何容易。

        每次看见镜子里的字，布兰特都会记得在某个阳光灿烂的早晨，自己装模做样地蹲下身系鞋带，被对方突如其来的搭话打了个措手不及。

           “今天天气真不错，不是吗？”（ ** _Isn't it a nice day today?_** ）

        那个每天都来公园里跑步的黑发男人正朝他微笑，阳光透进绿眼睛就如同树叶间细碎的金色。后颈上的文字像烙铁般灼烧起来，疼得他瑟缩了一下，一时间哑口无言。

        似乎只是一句无意的搭话，轻轻地从空气中掠过，又悄悄地随风溜走。那像极了布兰特的每一次想象，却又千差万别。它可能是在公交站旁、咖啡店前，或是走过操场时撞见的帅气足球运动员。然后他会报以微笑，缓缓说出同样刻印在对方身上的那句话，就像所有人的命中注定。

        但伊森·亨特不一样，他已经有了茱莉亚，而且是那么地快乐，尽管他们并不是灵魂伴侣。布兰特不禁想起为了灵魂伴侣离家的母亲，想起偶尔对着妻子的照片流泪的父亲，想起小时候躺在床底幻想着未来伴侣的自己。他记得自己的任务，记得档案上写着的伊森·亨特经历的一切，记得照片里表情的冰冷的前特工在妻子面前温暖的笑容。他看着黑发男人继续向前跑，瞬间失去了开口的勇气。

        所以布兰特只是紧闭双唇，看着黑发男人逐渐跑远。

        那一刻他想，或许这是最好的方式。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like it?


End file.
